I'm Never Going To Fall In Like
by sewerwalking
Summary: Luke and Grace have their first fight, well real fight on Valentine's Day. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Let Your Heart Guide You

**Disclaimer: This story is in now way affiliated with the show's cast or crew inJoan of Arcadia. The only part I own of this story is it's plot.**

**A/N: This is just a little fic for Valentine's Day! It isn't complete yet, but please R/R and more will be posted!**

"But Grace..." Luke argued.

Grace and him walked into the cafeteria and she said, "Don't but Grace me, Girardi."

As Luke stepped into the line for food he said, "Grace we doing something for Valentine's Day!"

"No we aren't!"

"You know what, fine! Go be alone, you always love being alone! Just be alone for the rest of your life!" Luke slammed his tray down and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Grace paid for her food then went and found Joan. She sat down next to her and pushed her food away.

"You okay?" Joan asked while she took a bite of her peach cobbler.

"I'm fine!" snapped Grace.

"Ya sure, cause the whole cafeteria, Adam, and I heard you fighting with Luke."

"Don't say his name!" At this a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Whoa, Grace, you are not okay." Adam said, who was sitting next to Joan.

"I'm fine!" Grace repeated and she ran out of the cafeteria.

Joan looked at Adam and said, "Okay, something major is going on."

"Yeah, Grace hardly ever cries," Adam agreed, "Well, I gotta go. I'm helping your mom get ready for the art show."

"Okay." Joan said giving Adam a kiss.

As Adam left, the Goth God sat down next to Joan. He said, "Grace needs help."

"I know, I know." Joan shrugged, "But what am I supposed to do?"  
"You remember when you and Adam had your fights?"

"Ha, yeah."

"Well this is Luke and Grace's first fight."

"What are you talking about! Luke and Grace fight everyday!"

"Just go see Grace." Said the Goth God as he got up. He turned away and waved over his shoulder.

Joan yelled after him, "It's always something isn't it!"  
Some kids in the cafeteria looked at Joan and she quietly said, "Oh, hi…"  
Joan got up and walked out of the cafeteria to find Grace. She went into the bathroom only to find Grace sitting in the corner, crying. Joan walked over to her and said, "Grace, what happened?"

Grace sniffled and said, "You were there Girardi, you heard."

Joan sat down next to her and replied, "I didn't hear the beginning, and we really didn't hear the end."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Grace, I want to help…"

"Agh, fine. Well your stupid brother wanted to do something for Valentine's Day and I told him no, but he kept on insisting. Then finally he said…" Grace stopped.

"What did he say?"  
"He told me to be alone for the rest of my life." Grace then put her head in her knees and cried.

"Oh Grace, you don't think he…broke up with you, do you?"

Grace whipped her head up and snapped, "Yes, Girardi! He did alright! He broke up with me!"

Joan didn't say anything for a minute but then grabbed Grace's arm and started to drag her out of the bathroom.

"Where are you talking me?" Grace said trying to pull away.

"To find Luke."

"Oh no we're not." Grace broke free of Joan's grasp and said, "I'm not seeing that stupid-genius-science lover-geek brain-know it all!"

"You know Grace you are. Stop trying to fight things. Sure be anti, but that won't stop your true feelings. I know you love Luke and he loves you! This fight was just testing you guys! Please Grace…" Joan sighed.

Grace looked stunned and said, "Girardi, your right."

"I am?"

"I told you brother that-that I'd never fall in like… And I didn't… I-I feel in love." Grace stood there for a minute and said, "Gotta go, Girardi."

Grace ran out of the bathroom and to the science closet. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door and Luke yelled, "Who is it?"

"Grace." She replied.

"Back to argue?"

"No. Can you just open the door?"  
"Agh, fine." Luke went and opened the door. Grace walked in, set her backpack down, and said, "So what are we doing for Valentine's Day?"

"What!" Luke said sounding shocked.

Grace sighed and said, "Your sister talked to me and helped me realize something."

"What's that?"

"That I didn't fall in like…"

Luke looked at Grace with adoring eyes, "Grace, are you saying what I think your saying?"  
Grace smiled and said, "Yes Luke, I love you."

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, yes Luke."

"I-I love you too Grace."  
Grace kissed Luke and asked, "So what are we doing for Valentine's Day?"

Luke and Grace sat on the floor with Luke's arm around Grace's waist and he replied, "Um, well I had planned to go out to dinner and to the Valentine's Day dance."

"So where are we going for dinner?"

Luke smiled happily and said, "Benihana's."

"I don't think I've been there."

"Well, we will make this dinner special."

The bell rang and both of them got up as Grace said, "Wait, what time?"

"Um, I haven't made reservations yet. I didn't think you would go."

"Ha, you think you know me so well."

"Well this dinner tonight will let me."

Grace walked out of the science closet, still with Luke's arm around her.

**A/N: Please R/R:)**


	2. Preperation Takes Time

**Disclaimer: This story is in now way affiliated with the show's cast or crew in Joan of Arcadia. The only part I own of this story is its plot.**

**A/N: Well here is another chapter! Please review! **

Preparation Takes Time

Grace sat in her room with her mom trying to pick out an outfit for her date with Luke.

"How about this one?" her mom said pulling out a hideous frilly baby blue dress.

"Uh no." Grace said quickly. She rummaged through her closet and pulled out a lime green spaghetti strap dress with no lace or frill. "How about this?"

"It's a wee bit short." Her mom pointed out.

"Agh mother, you grew up when short dresses were floor length."

"Well if you want to wear it, alright."

"You serious?"

"Yes, but we need to do your hair and makeup now."

Whoa wait. Makeup okay, hair no."

"But sweetheart, you need to add a little spice! If I hadn't done that I wouldn't be with your father."

"Okay, didn't need to know!"

"So will you add maybe a curl or two to your hair?"

Grace sighed and said, "Will you stop drinking?"

Her mother's face hardened and she replied, "Gracie, you know I can't, yet."

"Then no. That simple."

"Well how about a week?"

"No." Grace said pulling out her makeup.

"A month."

Grace stopped, looked at her mother, and said, "It won't make a difference. Tonight I'll come home, dad watching T.V. and you in the bathroom throwing up from drinking even if you say you'll stop."

Her mom's face saddened and Grace carried her makeup and dress into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

At the Girardi house, Luke was trying on his suit with comments from Freidman. "You look like James Bond."

"Oh? Well actually I was trying for the Captain Kirk look, guess it didn't work."

Freidman laughed and said, "So what happened today?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked while fixing his tie.

"Well at lunch today you and Grace were mad at each other and now you two love each other."

"Oh that, eh it's not that important. What is important that I try to make reservations."

"What?" Freidman chuckled, "You didn't make reservations?"  
"Well no," Luke hesitated, "I doubted we would go."

Freidman started cracking up and mustered out, "You idiot."

Luke glared at him and said, "Whatever. Where's the phone number? Oh never mind." Luke picked up the phone and dialed the number written on his hand.

"Hello, Benihana's Japanese Restaurant and Dinner Show, how may I help you?" The hostess on the other line asked.

"Um yes, is it too late to make reservations for tonight?" Luke asked timidly.

"Oh yes sir. We are all booked. Unless you want to eat at 11:00 pm tonight."

"No, no thanks. Do you know any other Benihana's in the area?"  
"Yes, but they are all booked. I'm sorry sir."

"Um it's okay. Thank you." Luke said hanging up the phone.

"So what time?" Freidman asked.

"Try zero o'clock. They are all booked." Luke said unhappily.

"Aw man, you should have just made reservations."

"I did."

"What? Dud, you told me two minutes ago you didn't."

"It's at a different place."

"Oh, then why did you try Benihana's?"  
"Because it's a little more romantic."

"Where did you make the other ones?"  
Luke chuckled and said, "The restaurant next to the space museum."  
"Dude, dude, dude! That is so romantic! The stars above you, the moon light shinning on you. It's the best place."

"Not for Grace." Luke sighed.

"Well looks like you don't have a choice now do you? So what time?"

"7:45." Luke shrugged. He looked at the clock and it read 6:47 pm.

"Go get her now!"

"I said I would be there at seven."

"Luke, I am your friend, trust me go early."  
"You do know anytime I trust you things tend to end up bad?"  
"Well this time it won't lover boy." Freidman said pushing Luke out the door.

Luke want with Freidman's pushing and walked down the stairs. Mrs. Girardi sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine. She looked up and said, "Well you look handsome. Are you leaving now?"

"Um well, soon." Luke said looking at the clock once more.

"Well what time does the dance start?" His mom asked as Freidman opened the fridge looking for food.

"Nine. And Freidman we don't have any lemons." Luke said as his mom looked at him, "He thinks it will make my hair stay put."

"Ah." His mom replied unsurely, "Well you should get going, it's almost seven."

"Alright." Luke went and hugged his mom and she whispered in his ear, "Be careful."

Luke nodded and high-fived Freidman in which he said, "May the force be with you."

Luke chuckled and went out to his car. He started the engine and backed out of the drive way. It was 6:56 when he left.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for another chapter to come up. But hope you liked it! I'm almost done with chapter 3 so… Well please Review!**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry to all how were liking the story, but I have seem to come to a permant writer's block. I really really do apologize. ducks from the random objects thrown at her Please feel free to build off of it if you'd want to, I just ask you give me proper credit for the beginning. Thank you and I apologize!**

**You can always read one of my other Luke/Grace stories too!**


End file.
